


Wanna bet?

by Hebiaczek



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And thankfully - nobody lost a job over it, Betting is bad for you, But Kaito being Kaito is sweet, Especially when you bet with Kaito, When he grins at you like a maniac, just a fun story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebiaczek/pseuds/Hebiaczek
Summary: Several people throughout Tokyo meet a man dressed in white traveling through the city. To be fair there is a heist announced, so it's not really all that surprising to see a cosplayer walking around. Simply said - nothing interesting to see. Or is there?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	Wanna bet?

"Daddy, Daddy! Look!" The man, Hideki Araki, looked down from his phone to his five-year-old daughter, noticing her pointing to the line of people behind them. "It's Kaitou KID!"

Curiously, he turned his gaze towards where his child wanted him to and truthfully, there was a guy dressed up in a pristine white suit, with a top hat, monocle, and a cape. Araki had to admit that the getup looked really well made too. He noticed a few other people giving the cosplayer a quick look before turning back to their matters. Because, obviously, there was no way an internationally wanted thief would be just waiting obediently for a subway to come while seemingly playing with a phone in his hand.

Araki bend down and whispered softly, pulling his child closer. He didn't like scolding her in public but he didn't want her to point other people with her finger either.

"Yua-chan, dear, you shouldn't be-" he cut himself off, as he noticed the man in white walking over to them with a soft smile on his lips.

Araki was curious about what the man would do and surprisingly enough, he gave him a short wink before bending down on one knee before Yua, gently taking her hand into his gloved fingers. "Hello there, little ojou-chan~," he said and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

The child squealed in delight. "I knew it! You're the real Kaitou KID!"

The man's smile widened. "Indeed I am~"

"But why are you here?" she asked curiously before the cosplayer could add anything.

"Well, as you might know, I have a heist tonight and I'm on my way there," he explained with a serious tone.

Yua squinted at him suspiciously. "But shouldn't you fly there? I never heard of you riding a subway before."

"That's why the police won't suspect me using one now, right? Besides, the wind tonight isn't strong enough to carry me there."

Araki raised his hand to try and disguise his snort as a cough. He had to admit that the cosplayer was pretty sly to come up with a reasonable explanation for the overly-curious child without breaking character. And it was nice of him to even bother with entertaining the little girl in the first place. Araki gave him a grateful nod as the man briefly looked up at him and then glanced behind to the line.

The speaker just announced that the train was coming and Araki didn't want the other people in line to get annoyed with the cosplayer for cutting in the queue but it would be rude to ask the guy to step back as well. Besides, Araki wasn't even sure whether he was waiting for the same train they were.

However, it didn't seem like anybody was angry, anyway. On the contrary, a few people from the line were casting amused glances at the cosplayer and Yua, so it was probably fine for him to stay.

Meanwhile, the white-dressed man turned his attention back to the girl and continued talking with her. "But I get a feeling that you still don't believe I'm the real thing,"

Hearing this, Yua looked down, obviously abashed and the cosplayer laughed kindly.

"There's nothing wrong with being suspicious. After all, just about anyone could dress up like this and say they're me, right~? Which means that I probably should prove you my identity."

Yua eagerly nodded and looked back at him starry-eyed. "Are you going to steal something now?"

Araki flinched hearing his daughter's happy tone. He figured that he should have a talk about theft with his daughter later on.

Thankfully the cosplayer just snorted and shook his head. "I mean I could, but that would be rude of me to do so, now wouldn't it? After all, I don't steal without prior notice. I was more thinking about something like this~" Skillfully, he flicked his wrist and somehow made a white rose appear in his hand, which he handed to the shocked girl.

Araki smirked under his mustache, glad about the smooth way the man explained it himself. It seemed that despite being a fan of a thief, the guy had his priorities right. Maybe he was into KID just because of his magic tricks? That was at least something Araki could understand.

Yua took the flower happily but since a subway just came, the cosplayer stepped back into his place in the line letting the passengers getting off the train to pass. When they did, Araki gently pushed his daughter to step in, as she was too focused on looking back at the white-dressed man to notice that she should move. She seemed sad that he left but thankfully, the cosplayer entered the subway as well and walked over to their side once he was inside.

"Thank you!" Yua chirped happily, clenching her fingers around the apparently thorn-less stalk.

The man lowered himself to her with a grin on his face. "You are most welcome~!" he replied happily and poked the flower, somehow causing bits of glitter to burst from between the petals.

Enchanted, the girl gasped and then grabbed the hem of his white pants. "You should come with us to my granny!"

"I would love to ojou-chan but unfortunately, I have a heist to attend to."

The girl pouted. "You could come later. Besides, my granny has a locked full of nice jewels! I'm sure you would like something."

"Oi-" Araki was about to scold her but the cosplayer was faster to speak up.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be telling me that. I doubt your granny would want me to steal anything from her."

"But you give everything back anyway, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Araki sighed internally. And here he hoped that he could avoid scolding his little girl about encouraging others to steal… Sadly, the cosplayer's words didn't seem to be enough.

"True, but I am a thief. You never know when I might like something too much and not return it. That would make your granny sad, right?"

She lowered her gaze to the flower and started picking on the petals with her free hand. "I guess... But she won't believe me that I met you if you don't show..."

"I'm sure your daddy could take a picture of you with me and~" he hanged his voice and reached towards the girl, behind her ear making her look up to him, just in time to see him take out a 100 yen coin from behind it. "Show her this~"

Yua frowned at the coin and the grinning man, who winked at her and turned the coin in between his fingers, somehow switching it with a blank card without Araki noticing how he did it. The girl gasped and the magician turned the card again, showing a Kaitou KID doddle on the backside. He turned it again and now there was something written on it. Yua happily accepted the card as he offered it to her and inspected it carefully. Araki crouched next to her, curious about what it was written there.

She turned to him. "Daddy? Could you read it?"

He smiled at her and took the card to do just that. "To Yua, The brightest jewel, I've ever set my eyes on, from Kaitou KID." He read with a smile and turned the card to look at the caricature. "Wow... this looks genuine..." he mumbled astonished and looked at the cosplayer, who grinned back at him.

"I would sure hope so~!" he said with a laugh.

Araki gave the card back to his daughter, smiling back at the cosplayer. He must have worked really hard to learn not only the tricks but even be able to imitate the writing of his idol. Though he doubted it could fool the police inspection.

The speaker turned to life, announcing the next station and the cosplayer looked up at the graph. "Ah! That's my stop."

Yua gasped and looked up to Araki. "Daddy, take the picture!" she hurried him and reached her hands up towards the cosplayer, who smiled down at her and picked her up effortlessly.

"Alright, smile now!" Araki warned and took the picture. It was cute too, especially with his girl's cheeks flushed, and happiness written all over her face. "Alright, thank you very much," he said gratefully to the stranger for making his daughter's day like that.

"My pleasure," he replied happily, as he put Yua down and waved at her. "Bye, bye now. Say 'hi' to your granny from me~!"

"I will! Good luck with your heist!" Yua chirped back waving after him with a flower in her hand.

The cosplayer only smirked a little mysteriously back at her and tipped his hat before slipping into the crowd. Araki only frowned lightly, noting how swiftly the white hat moved in between the people and shook his head. He didn't really understand the fascination with the thief but this certainly was a very dedicated fan and a nice person. He couldn't help the smile on his lips and he listened to his excited daughter chirping about her meeting with her idol. He only had to stop and wonder when Yua suddenly asked him.

"Daddy? How did he know my name?"

"I don't know sweety. I guess that being a master of disguise requires him to know people's' names," he replied while being fairly certain that he simply overheard him call his name when she first noticed the guy. However, what Araki was more curious about was when exactly did he have the time to write the card in the first place.

* * *

A railway security guard was sitting inside his booth next to the ticket gates, lazily looking at the passing crowd when his gaze was lured by a white-dressed individual.

"Huh..? A Kaitou KID cosplayer..?" he mumbled to himself and followed the interesting figure.

It wasn't that he was expecting the person to make any trouble, but he was dressed up as a thief and an escape artist, so one could never be too careful. Thankfully, the gate beeped cheerfully as he passed, confirming that a valid ticket was inserted. It didn't seem like the man was trying to collide with anyone to make any pickpocketing attempts either, so the guard mentally patted himself on the back for a job well-done and returned to his lookout for any shady individuals without sparing the cosplayer any more thoughts.

* * *

After leaving the Roppongi Station, the white-dressed man headed towards the Nezu Museum, where Kaito KID had announced to make his heist. During his 17 min walk, he wasn't bothered too much, most people refraining to casting him curious looks every now and then.

At some point, a passing police car startled him by turning its sirens on for a second while passing him but the officers inside only seemed to laugh heartfully and waved at him. He waved back happily and continued his walk.

Only when he reached the crowd gathering around his destined building did he receive more open reactions.

"Oh wow!" he heard a woman exclaim loudly when she looked at him and gave him a curious once-over. "That's the best costume I've seen in a while!" Some other people turned to him to get a closer look, somebody even going so far to pick up his cape to feel the fabric.

He grinned and bowed, sweeping his cape subtly out of the stranger's hands. "Why thank you, ojou-san~"

"Where did you get it?" somebody else asked while eyeing the outfit with envy. "Looks custom made…"

"I'm afraid I couldn't tell. I got it from my father," he explained with a shrug and looked towards the museum building and the crowd separating him from it.

"Wow, I wish my old man was so generous…"

The woman who was first to engage him turned to where he was looking and gave the cosplayer a sympathetic smile. "I don't think you'll be able to push your way to the first rows. You'll only get your get-up crumpled from being squashed by people. Better stay with us. And hey - maybe KID-sama will notice you anyway? It's a really nice suit!"

He grinned again at her. "Thanks, but I think I'll give it a try anyway~"

She shrugged, still smiling. "Have it your way. We're going for a beer afterward, wanna join?"

His smile softened into an apologetic one. "Sorry, I'd love to but I'm afraid I'll be a bit too busy. Maybe on some other occasion?"

"Alright! But before you leave, mind if we take a picture with you?"

He chuckled and grabbed the hem of his cape to cover himself with it in a slightly dramatic pose while extending his other hand towards her "Sure~"

She laughed back and took his hand, coming closer. They took quite a few pictures along with her friends. After they were finished, the cosplayer tipped his hat at them.

"I'm afraid I will have to take my leave now, or I'll be late. Hope you have fun~!" His words were followed by a chuckle and he all but vanished in a cloud of smoke, which suddenly engulfed his body.

The pack of friends looked around a little surprised, especially when they couldn't see the white-clad man anywhere after the smoke cleared.

"Oi… you don't think that was..?" One started suspiciously.

The woman let out a nervous chuckle. "Nah! Come on, there's no way!"

They all laughed but kept on looking around to see anyone moving through the crowd. Needless to say, their efforts were futile.

* * *

Matsui Ryota was an officer in the Kaitou KID Task Force for over a year now, so he didn't feel like it was right for him to be watching over the crowd. He should be inside the building where the action would take place! Sadly, he pulled the short straw. For some reason, Inspector Nakamori wanted to have experienced officers on all posts, which apparently included this position. Ryota sighed. With his luck, next time he would be posted near the stairs when the heist would be taking place inside a tall building. The things he did for this job…

He was distracted from his mulling over his fate by the site of a white top hat moving through the crowd towards the first rows. Ryota narrowed his eyes. This wasn't right…

"Hey, you!" he yelled at the gathered people, pointing at the man dressed in white. The crowd started looking around, stepping sideways to see who the policeman was talking to. The man in question pointed at himself and tilted his head a little. "Yeah, you. Come over here." He ordered and the man tipped his hat apologetically, as he moved to get closer.

"Can I help you, officer?" The man asked politely, surprise evident on his face.

Ryota clicked his tongue. "Your first time here, eh? You should know that while it is allowed to dress up like that you cannot be just roaming around in the crowd. You might get confused with the real deal and get tackled to the ground and then arrested!"

"Oh, I see… Where should I go then?"

The officer squinted at him. The guy, although still sounding apologetic didn't seem to be taking it seriously. But then again he was cosplaying as a thief, so it was probably futile to scold him about it. Ryota shook his head disapprovingly and looked towards the cordon prepared for other fans like this one. It would be difficult for the guy to get there now that the crowd has gotten so thick. He reached down and raised the police tape.

"Come on, I'll take you there." He shouldn't really be allowing anyone past it but it wouldn't be much better to leave the guy in the crowd either.

"Thanks, that helps a lot!" Ryota suppered a shudder seeing the man's grin. He had to admit that some cosplayers really knew how to imitate who they were dressing as.

"Yeah, sure… No problem," he mumbled as he watched the guy duck under the tape.

Ryota was about to guide him over to the cosplayers' area when the man straightened up, grinned again and… rushed running towards the museum building. "What the- HEY YOU! STOP!"

He heard the people in the crowd behind him laugh and shout encouragement at the cosplayer. "Go KID go!" "You can do it!" "Get the jewel, KID!" as well as his fellow officers trying to keep anyone else from passing the line and following the cheeky idiot.

He was about to tackle the man to the ground (months of practicing dogpiling with other Kaitou KID Task Force officers made him quite adept at that) when there was a sudden flash and the man was gone.

Surprised and embarrassed he hastily picked up his radio to inform people inside about the trespasser. "Matsui here, from the yellow line! A cosplayer just got inside! I repeat, a guy in a KID suit just got into the museum. He has flash bombs, so watch out."

Nakamori's easily recognizable growl replied from the radio. "A what?! I swear! How hard-" with a heavy sigh Ryota turned off his radio. He knew it was wrong of him to do it, but he would get scolded again after the heist was over anyway (like everybody else who failed to catch the thief), so he figured that there wasn't much point in listening to it now. He knew he blew and was very embarrassed about it. He wasn't even sure if he would keep his position after this...

With another sigh he tried turning on his radio again briefly to maybe hear how capturing the trespasser was going but all he could hear was more of Nakamori's shouting. Well… the best he could do now was to keep other fans from following that one maniac…

* * *

To say Ginzo was angry was an understatement. It was one thing when his men were fooled by Kaitou KID - as aggravating as it was, deep down he knew that it couldn't be helped. This, however, was not only humiliating to his unit, but it could also be potentially dangerous. They did not only now had to deal with two people dressed up as KID but also couldn't predict what the new trespasser was up to. Or whether he was as harmless as the original thief. He would like to dispatch most of his men to catch the newcomer but with only two minutes left, he couldn't loosen the defense on the jewel. Not with the museum owner watching.

He grind his teeth and barked commands on the radio. "Report! Who has eyes on that idiot cosplayer?! Why hasn't anyone caught him yet?!"

"West Wing!" a voice panted from the radio. "Kaiu here! I'm on his tail with- UGH!" There was a loud thud and Ginzo heard him suddenly swear.

"Kaiu, report! What's your status!" he roared over other officers' voices.

"Yes, sir! Sorry, we slipped, but we're fine-"

Ginzo interrupted him "Good. Where was he going?" If the man wasn't injured it was good enough for now. It was more important that they had eyes on the cheeky trespasser.

"He was headed to your location-!"

"Right!" Ginzo cut him off again, having heard all that he needed from the man. "Yasuki, Hiruma, report when you have a visual. Don't let him inside! We're going to have KID on our hands any moment now!" He reminded his officers with a gruff tone.

Normally, it would be the worst-case scenario to have a criminal and a copycat in the same place. This was, however, different since KID seemed to dislike having trespassers at his heists as well. With any luck, the thief would catch the guy for them. And maybe wrap him up as a gift if they will give him enough time. Ginzo was nearly tempted to do just that. However, he didn't want the museum owner to see them relying on the thief's help, so he had to keep the appearances.

Suddenly, there was a loud blast from the east and a moment after thick clouds of black smoke entered the room from that side. Underneath the coughs of his men who were dispatched there, Ginzo heard rushed footsteps closing in, as well as, even more faintly, a countdown yelled by the crowd outside. Just as it reached zero, a person dressed in white stepped in, tipping his hat.

"Ah, inspector! It's a pleasure to see you again~!" he greeted cheerfully and Ginzo felt his lips stretch out in a feral smile as he saw that all-too-familiar grin and the thief's face.

"KID! How dare you break in through the front door?! Tackle him!" He ordered his men and wasn't surprised at the least when he saw the more iconic pink smoke engulf the kaitou.

All he could do was take a step back and hope his men who went in for the tackle managed to hold their breath and avoid inhaling too much of the sleep gas. Hastily, he turned around towards the jewel's pedestal, from where he heard muffled clapping.

"Ah! I'm impressed inspector! You are the first to realize that it is me~ Bravo!"

Ginzo let out a growl and jumped towards the thief, internally grateful to him for confirming that there wasn't any other trespasser in the building. KID bounced up as well, avoiding capture and pushing the ceiling tile to the side and pulling himself up. With one glance Ginzo confirmed that the jewel was already gone.

"KID has gone up. He's on the second floor now and has the jewel - team red - stop him!" he yelled at the radio, already running towards the stairs himself.

Figuring out how the thief had managed to get the gem would come later. As well as scolding Matsui for letting KID waltz into the building just like that. At least he didn't have to consider any harsher penalties towards the man. After all, it was the KID he was up against. If he wanted to punish his men for walling for his tricks he would have to fire himself too.

But all that wasn't important right now. The only thing that mattered was chasing the thief and maybe catching another glimpse of him.

* * *

"Oh come on! Don't stop the video now!" Heiji complained turning towards Kaito, who was playing with the remote in his hand. "We didn't even get to see you take the jewel for real! You only masked it. Come on! I want to see the heist from your perspective!"

The magician, dressed in his full KID regalia, grinned at him while waving a finger. "And show you even more of my tricks? Tsk, tsk~ I don't think so~ More importantly…" Still grinning he turned towards Shinichi, who was sitting beside him with a hand covering his face. "I do believe that this is more than enough to prove that I have won my bet~"

"I really thought that at least those officers in the police car would stop to question you. How, just how is it possible that nobody figured out you're KID?!" Shinichi groaned angrily gesturing widely. How could he have any faith in the police after seeing all this?

"Well, there was that little girl, I guess?" Saguru offered with a defeated tone.

"And inspector Nakamori," Kaito added without letting his wicked grin falter.

Shinichi gave him a tired glare. "That was already after you entered the museum. And he only figured it out because you stepped in on the last second and acted like… well - you!"

"I don't think that's fair. I was acting like me for the whole time. That was part of the deal after all," he pointed out with a haughty tone.

Shinichi would have wanted to argue with that, but he couldn't, so instead, he deflated with a heavy sigh. "Alright, whatever… You won, happy?"

Kaito raised his hands to cover his heart. "Ah! I knew you'd finally admit to my superiority, Tantei-kun~"

Heiji snorted in the background but Shinichi didn't pay him any mind and instead just glared again at Kaito. "I never said that…"

"But you won't be saying anything for a month about my choice of wardrobe for myself or yourself, right~?"

Shinichi felt his eyebrow twitch. The whole thing started because he got angry with Kaito dressing up in his thieving get-up while visiting him, not minding the neighbors or anyone who could see him in the least. Worried about his reputation, Shinichi asked him to stop and somehow they ended up betting whether or not Kaito could get from Tokyo Tower to his next heist location while wearing nothing but his Kaitou KID regalia. To make it even harder he wasn't allowed to lie, use his glider or any other personal means of transportation, forcing him to either walk all the way or use the subway.

All that was needed for him to lose was for anyone to recognize and try to stop the thief. Shinichi wondered if he couldn't try arguing that technically stopping him to take pictures with him should be considered 'stopping' but that he would only ridicule himself for even mentioning it...

Saguru sighed. "To be fair, I did warn you about betting with Kuroba."

Shinichi glared at him. Just because the Brit was right didn't mean he had to remind it. "I know…" he growled and looked back at Kaito who fondly patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, I won't force you into anything I wouldn't wear myself~" Shinichi groaned and covered his face. "Oh, I know! I might use you as a mirror! That will be fun!" Somehow the detective doubted he would consider it even remotely 'fun'.

Heiji laughed again. "Don't feel bad Kudo~ I mean, it was sort of to be expected. People like cosplays and this guy has a nearly as big fan base as I do."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at him. "'Nearly'? Pff~ You wish at least half as many people who worship me even knew who you are!"

Saguru shook his head without saying a word, Shinichi didn't even care anymore, while Heiji glared at the magician. "Dude. I doubt there is anyone who 'worships' you at all. And everybody knows who the Detective of the West is!"

"Oho~?" Kaito's grin was so wide that it threatened to split his head in half. "You wanna bet on-"

Before he could finish it, he was cut off by a choral and tormented "NO!" from all of the detectives.

While suffering a penalty for losing a bet along with someone else could be considered comforting, Shinichi didn't even want to consider it. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud, he had to admit Saguru was right - he didn't want to be even anywhere near anyone who made a bet with Kaito anymore. He valued his sanity far more than any fun this could invoke.


End file.
